Whack a Zombie
Whack a Zombie is a mini-game based on Adventure Mode level 2-5, a Bonus Level. The player uses a mallet to whack zombies that rise from graves all over the right half of the lawn. As the level continues, the zombies get faster. Different zombies take different amount of hits before they die. The player also earns sun to buy helpful plants. Icons Untitled-2.png|iPad Icon Whack PC.png|PC Icon Whack DS.png|DS Icon Whack XBox.png|XBox Live Arcade Icon Whack ios.png|iPhone/Android Icon Plants *Cherry Bomb (Level 2-5 and iOS only) *Potato Mine *Grave Buster *Ice-shroom (replaces Cherry Bomb in other game modes) Zombies *Zombie (one hit to kill) *Conehead Zombie (two hits to kill) *Buckethead Zombie (three hits to kill) Strategies The player uses their mallet to whack zombies to get coins and sun with which you can plant Ice-shrooms (Cherry Bombs in the Adventure Mode and iOS version), Potato Mines, and Grave Busters. Grave Busters should be used to destroy the graves cloasest to the player's house, working backwards towards the edge of the lawn. Ice-shrooms or Cherry Bombs should be used wisely, as their recharge time stops them from being used more than twice. It is usually also a good idea to plant Potato Mines in front of the Lawn Mowers to stop single zombies. As in Wall-nut Bowling, Zombies take one hit, Conehead Zombies two, and Buckethead Zombies three. Since the zombies walk faster and faster as the level progresses, the player will probably need an Ice-shroom right before the final wave. Also, when the level is complete, the player can, until they run out of sun, plant Grave Busters upon the remaining graves to earn coins. If they are lucky they can quickly remove all the graves. On the iPad version, the player should turn off the mutitasking gestures to use as many fingers as possible without interrupting the game by mistake. Gold Farming This strategy is simple: the player would use Grave Busters to remove as many graves as they can. If the player has enough sun at the end of the level, they wouldn't grab the money bag. The player would use Grave Busters to eat as many graves as they can, then collect the Money Bag. Trivia *There are Cherry Bombs in the Adventure Mode version because Ice-shroom hasn't been unlocked yet. *It is impossible to remove all of the graves before the final wave of the level, because some time or another a new grave will rise up (and if there are less than four graves when one spawns, multiple will spawn to make five). However, if you have enough sun at the end of the level, you can remove the rest of the graves before collecting the Trophy or Money Bag. *If you type the code "dance" it will make the zombies go slower than usual in this Mini-game. ** However, new zombies will dance fast. *This is the only night-time mini-game that plays the "Loonboon" track. However, editing saved data can make a Whack a Zombie on day, pool, fog, roof and roof night. Your cursor, however, will be invisible. *You cannot collect the achievement, "Photosensitive," in the DS and DSi versions of Whack a Zombie. *You can use multiple mallets in the iPad version, but not in iPod Touch/iPhone and DS versions because of non-multitouch software. *The achievement No Fungus Among Us can't be unlocked after you beat this level. *This is the first Mini-game where you only have three seed packets on your seed tray, along with Beghouled and Beghouled Twist. *This and Homerun Derby are the only mini-games in which a single zombie type can have multiple speeds. The Zombies can walk with speeds ranging from their normal speed to speeds faster than a Football Zombie or an Imp (I, Zombie version). *The difficulty of this game in the Xbox and PS3 versions is harder, due to the fact that the player needs to drag the frame to the zombie, then click on a button to kill a zombie (since there is effectively a maximum speed at which you can drag the frame from one lane to the opposite lane on the lawn). *If you're not playing the Xbox or PS3 versions, you can spend your remaining sun on Grave Busters, just to get the coins. You can keep spending until you have no sun left, or not enough to buy another Grave Buster. **The Zen Garden Plants you can find here are the Plants found in the Night Levels. *This refers the game Whack a Mole. *If you modified the saved data from Dr. Zomboss's Revenge to Whack a Zombie, the Zombot will be attackable, and will disappear only in one hit. **Dr. Zomboss will also disappear. *On the iOS and Android versions, the Ice-shroom is replaced by the Cherry Bomb. This is most likely so the player cannot easily earn the achievement 20 Below Zero on the final wave. See also *[[Grave (Plants vs. Zombies)|Grave (Plants vs. Zombies)]] *Grave Buster *Night *Bonus Levels Category:Mini-games Category:Night Mini-games Category:IPad Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 Mini-games Category:Night Category:Adventure Mode Category:Nintendo DSIWare Mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies